Matoban Naval Forces
The Matoban Naval Forces is the navy of the Matoban armed forces. History Ranks Matoban Navy ranks are similar to NATO naval ranks. The highest rank in the Matoban Navy is Rear Admiral, although in practice this rank is more akin to that of Commodore. One captain of the Matoban Navy does not have command over a vessel, and is instead given command of the Fendran Shore Station, the naval base for the Northern Fleet Unit. There are two wing commanders, despite there being only one squadron in the Naval Aviation. As such, one of them commands the actual squadron whilst the other is in command over the air base of the squadron, attached to the Garum Naval Base. Generally, the lowest rank is seaman, although cadets are ranked lower. Organisation and formations The Matoban Navy is divided into three Fleets and one Flight belonging to the Naval Aviation. Attached to each of these is a Naval Infantry Company that provides security for naval bases. *Naval Command **Eastern Fleet ***1 Meko 360 class ***2 Turya class ***2 Komar class ***3 Osa II class ***1 Attack class ***3 Keka class ***1 Namacurra class ***3 Pacific class ***3 Super Dvora Mk II class ***2 Swiftships Model 35PB1208 E-1455 class ***1st Naval Infantry Company ***3rd Naval Infantry Company **Western Task Unit ***1 Petya class ***2 Turya class ***1 Komar class ***2 Osa II class ***3 Keka class ***1 Namacurra class ***2 Pacific class ***3 Super Dvora Mk II class ***1 Swiftships Model 35PB1208 E-1455 class ***5th Naval Infantry Company **Amphibious Warfare and Support Task Unit ***1 EDIC class ***1 Frosch I class ***2 Polnocny class ***2 Type 067 Yunnan class ***1 Durance class **1st Naval Aviation Flight ***4th Naval Infantry Company Naval Aviation The Naval Aviation of the Matoban Navy consists of one Squadron of six aircraft. The Antonov An-26 is typically used to transport troops from one naval base to another, although it is also used as a maritime reconnaissance aircraft. It is extremely limited in the latter role as it lacks any specialised camera equipment. The Naval Aviation's four Dassault Mirage V attack aircraft were originally procured to perform anti-shipping missions armed with Exocet missiles. Their role has since evolved to include maritime patrol. They are occasionally used to support Air Force operations as well. The Sikorsky SH-3 is able to operate from the Navy's Durance class tanker. Although it is technically capable of acting in the anti-submarine warfare role, its primary function is for ferrying personnel between the vessel and the shore, as well as limited search and rescue operations. The Westland Lynx helicopters are of the Mk.89 variant, and operate both from shore and from the Matoban Naval Forces' Meko 360 class frigate. Fleet The Matoban Navy has a fleet of 44 vessels, including 2 frigates, 4 torpedo boats, 8 missile boats, 23 patrol vessels, 6 amphibious warfare vessels, and 1 support vessel. Frigates *Meko 360 class (1) **Displacement: 3,360 tons full load **Dimensions: 125.6 m long, 15 m beam **Propulsion: 2 Rolls-Royce TM3B gas turbines; 50,880 hp (37,940 kW), 2 MTU 20V 956 TM92 diesels; 10,420 hp (7,770 kW), 2 shafts, 30.5 knots **Crew: 195 (26 officers) **Radar: Lessey AWS 5 air/surface search radar, Recal Decca 1226 navigation radar, Signall STIR fire control radar **Sonar: Atlas Elektronik sonar **Armament: 8 x Otomat Mk 1 SSM, 24 x Aspide SAM in octuple launcher, 1 x 5 inch gun OTO Melara Otobreda 127/54 Compact, 8 x Bofors 40 mm gun, 6 x torpedo tubes, 1 depth charge rack **Notes: MEKO 360H1 variant. Original design for Nigeria. Aviation facilities for one helicopter. *Petya class (1) **Displacement: 950 tons (standard), 1,150 tons (full load) **Dimensions: 81.8 m long, 9.2 m beam **Propulsion: 2 shaft CODAG, 2 gas turbines - 30,000 hp (22,000 kW), 1 diesel - 6,000 hp (4,500 kW), 30 knots **Crew: 90 **Radar: Don-2, Slim Net, Hawk Screech **Sonar: Herkules hull mounted & dipping sonar **Armament: 4 76 mm (3 in) guns (2x2), 4 RBU-6000 anti-submarine rocket launchers (2 in some ships), 5 406 mm (16 in) anti-submarine torpedo tubes (10 tubes in some ships) **Notes: Soviet built. Donated by Tabi'atstan Torpedo boats *Turya class (4) **Displacement: 220 tons standard, 250 tons full load **Dimensions: 39.6 m long, 7.6 m beam **Propulsion: 3× M503 B2 Diesels, 15,000 hp, 40 knots **Crew: 30 **Radar: Pot Drum, Muff Comb, High Pole **Sonar: Foal Tail **Armament: 2 57mm AK-257 guns (twin turret aft), 2 25mm 110-PM guns (2M-3 twin turret forward), 4 533mm torpedo tubes **Notes: Missile boats *Komar class (3) **Displacement: 61.5 tons standard/66.5 tons full load **Dimensions: 25.4m long, 6.24m beam **Propulsion: 4 shaft M-50F diesels 4800 hp, 44 knots **Crew: 20 **Radar: MR-331 Rangout radar **Armament: 2 25 mm 2M-3M guns in a twin gun mount (1000 rounds), 2 KT-67 missile launchers containing 1 P-15 Termit (SS-N-2 "Styx") anti-ship missile each **Notes: Soviet built. Donated by Tabi'atstan. *Osa II class (5) **Displacement: 192 tons standard, 235 tons full load **Dimensions: 38.6 m long, 7.64 m beam **Propulsion: 3 5000 hp M-504B diesel engines, 42 knots **Crew: 29 (4 officers) **Radar: MR-331 Rangout (Square Tie) radar, Klyon fire-control system for P-15 Termit, MR-104 Rys (Drum Tilt) fire-control radar for AK-230 **Armament: 2 AK-230 twin 30 mm CIWS (2000 rounds), 4 P-15 Termit (SS-N-2 Styx) anti-ship missiles **Notes: Patrol vessels *Attack class (1) **Displacement: 100 tons standard/146 tons full load **Dimensions: 32.8 m long, 6.1 m beam **Propulsion: 2 × 16-cylinder Paxman YJCM diesel engines, 2 shafts, 24 knots **Crew: 19 **Armament: 1 40 mm Bofors gun, 2 .50 calibre machine guns **Notes: Australian built. *Keka class (6) **Displacement: 110 tonnes **Dimensions: 31 m long **Propulsion: CODAD: 1 MTU 8V2000M60 loiter diesel, 1 waterjet, 400 kilowatts (540 bhp); 2 MTU 12V396TE84 main diesels, 2 shafts, 1,500 kilowatts (2,000 bhp); 27 knots **Crew: 13 **Radar: Anritsu **Armament: 40/60 Bofors, Oerlikon GAM-C01 20 mm, 2 0.50" machine guns **Notes: Series T.81 variant. Australian design. *Namacurra class (2) **Displacement: 4t normal/5.2t maximum **Dimensions: 9.5m long, 2.5m beam **Propulsion: 2 x 140Kw BMW marine petrol engines, 32 knots **Crew: 5 **Radar: Surface search: Racal Decca; I-band **Sonar: N/A **Armament: 1 12.7mm Browning Machine Gun and 2 7.62mm LMG, crew carry 12gg shotgun and R4 assault rifles **Notes: South African built. Inshore patrol boat. *Pacific class (5) **Displacement: 162 tonnes full load **Dimensions: 31.5 m long, 8.1 m beam **Propulsion: 2 Caterpillar 3516TA diesels, 2820 hp (2.1 MW), 2 shafts, 20 knots **Crew: 14 **Radar: Furuno 1011 surface search radar; I band **Armament: Variable; may include Oerlikon 20 mm cannon, 7.62 mm machine guns, and/or 12.7 mm machine gun. **Notes: Australian design. Weaponry can be changed. *Super Dvora Mk II-class (6) **Displacement: 60 tons full load **Dimensions: 25.4 m long, 5.67 m beam **Propulsion: 2x diesel engines with 4,570 hp (3,410 kW) and two Arneson ASD-16 articulating surface drives, 52 knots **Crew: **Radar: **Armament: 1 Typhoon 25-30 mm stabilized cannon/Oerlikon 20 mm cannon, 2 12.7 mm machine guns **Notes: *Swiftships Model 35PB1208 E-1455 class (3) **Dimensions: 35.06 m long, 7.25 m beam **Propulsion: 3 MTU 16V2000 Marine Diesels, 30 knots **Crew: 25 **Armament: 1 MSI 30mm DS30M Mark 2 Cannon, 1 50 cal/ 12.7mm MG, 2 7.62mm MGs **Notes: US built. Original design for Iraqi Navy. Amphibious warfare vessels *EDIC class (1) **Displacement: 750 tons (loaded) **Dimensions: 59.4 m long, 11.9 m beam **Propulsion: 2 x diesel engines, two shafts (806kW), 11 knots **Crew: 18 **Armament: 2 20mm guns **Notes: French built. *Frosch I class (1) **Displacement: 1,745 tons (standard)/ 2,150 tons (loaded) **Dimensions: 90.7 m long, 11.2 m beam **Propulsion: 2 x diesel engines, two shafts (8,952kW), 18 knots **Armament: 4 57mm guns (2x2), 4 30mm guns (2x2), 2 40-tube 122mm barrage rocket launchers **Notes: Landing Ship, Tank. East German design. *Polnocny class (2) **Displacement: 834 tons full load **Dimensions: 73 m long, 9.6 m beam **Propulsion: 2 Soviet Kolomna 40-D two stroke diesels, 2 shafts, 4,400 bhp, 18 knots **Crew: 41 **Radar: **Armament: 4 Strela 2(SA-N-5) surface-to-air missile launchers, 4 30 mm AK-230 air defence gun (twin mount), 2 140 mm Ogon 18-barreled rocket launchers **Notes: Polnocny B variant. *Type 067 Yunnan class (2) **Displacement: 133 tons loaded **Dimensions: 27.5 m long, 5.4 m beam **Propulsion: 2 diesel engines, 2 shafts, 448 kW, 12 knots **Crew: 12 **Radar: 1 Japanese Fuji navigational radar **Armament: 2 Type 61 dual-25mm antiaircraft artillery guns, 2 dual-14.5mm antiaircraft machine guns **Notes: Chinese built. Capable of carrying either one medium tank, two armored fighting vehicles, or one company of infantry. Support vessels *Durance class (1) **Displacement: 7,600 tonnes (empty)/17,800 tonnes (full) **Dimensions: 157.2 m long, 21.2 m beam **Propulsion: 2 x Pielstick 16 PC2-5 V 400 diesel engines, two shafts (14,170kW), 19 knots **Crew: 159 **Radar: 2 DRBN 34 **Sonar: N/A **Fire control: N/A **Electronic warfare: 1 SLQ-25 Nixie towed jammer **Armament: 1 Bofors 40mm gun, 6 12.7mm M2 Browning machine guns, 1 Simbad Mistral missile launcher **Notes: French built. Aviation facilities for 1 medium helicopter. Category:Military of Matoba Category:Matoba